


Hug in a Cup || Prompt #11

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, buds, kiss, kissy, prompt, valentines day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>littlebigbullshit powiedział(a):<br/>heej :) mama propozycję na prompta, mogę? Więc Larry. Harry i Louis są przyjaciółmi i mieszkają razem, nadchodzą walentynki, a żaden z nich nie jest w związku. Obaj są blisko, więc 14 lutego, jeden z nich zaprasza drugiego na "antywalentynkową niby-randkę", tak dla zabawy (?) świetnie się bawią i w pewnym momencie są bliscy pocałunku lub czegoś więcej, po tym czują się niepewnie w swoim towarzystwie jakiś czas później mają "poważną rozmowę" i postanawiają spróbować być razem :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug in a Cup || Prompt #11

**Author's Note:**

> ❤MOŻECIE WYSYŁAĆ MI PROPOZYCJE PROMPTÓW!!! SKRZYNKA OTWARTA! STARAM SIĘ REALIZOWAĆ KAŻDY POMYSŁ!!! ❤

-Louis?–Zawołał siedzący w kuchni brunet.

-Tak?

-Dzwoniłeś już do Liama?

-Ugh, dzwoniłem. –Burknął w niezadowoleniu szatyn, wchodząc do kuchni.

-I jak?

-Zaprosił gdzieś tą dziewczynę z imprezy, Sandy czy jakoś tak.

-Sophia.

-Może być.

-Czyli wychodzi na to, że wszyscy nagle są zakochani? –Zaśmiał się młodszy, ogrzewając ręce na kubku herbaty.

-Urok walentynek. –Powiedział sarkastycznie Louis, robiąc w powietrzu cudzysłów.

-Czekaj, a Niall?

-Mówiłem ci, napisał mi dzisiaj o trzeciej w nocy, że idzie gdzieś z Melissą.

-Nawet Niall…

-Zostaliśmy sami Styles, nici z piątkowego meczu. –Westchnął starszy.

-Louis, mam plan. –Oświadczył tajemniczo, z błyskiem w oku.

-Co ty kombinujesz Hazza?

-Zapraszam cię na randkę.

-Słucham? –Louis zmarszczył brwi i patrzył na przyjaciela zdziwionym wzrokiem.

-Zabieram cię gdzieś. Randka, to znaczy wiesz… anty-walentynkowa randka.

-Jesteś idiotą.

-Nie! Lou! Mówię serio, no wiesz jako przyjaciele, nie możemy przecież być gorsi od reszty! –Namawiał Harry.

-W porządku, ale ty stawiasz, jak randka to randka.

-Jak randka to randka. –Powtórzył entuzjastycznie brunet.

***

Louis wcale nie był taki chętny by wybrać się gdzieś z Harrym, nie w ten sposób. Harry nie wiedział, i nie nigdy nie miał się dowiedzieć, że Louis naprawdę widzi w nim kogoś więcej niż tylko kumpla.

Oboje wiedzieli o swoich orientacjach, Louis był gejem, a Harry był panseksualny. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym, że ktoś z ich paczki, mógłby się sobie nawzajem podobać. Istniała niepisana zasada, że nie należy zakochiwać się w najlepszym przyjacielu.

Louis bardzo bał się swoich uczuć, ciężko było mu patrzeć kiedy Harry przyprowadzał kogoś do ich mieszkania i obściskiwał się z nieznajomymi na oczach szatyna.

Nikt nie zaprzeczy tego, że Harry był zabójczo przystojny i uroczy do bólu, ale nie każdy znał go tak dobrze jak Louis. Znał wszystkie jego sekrety i dziwactwa. Nawet to nie sprawiało, że mniej mu się podobał. Nie miał jednak zamiaru ryzykować ich przyjaźni jednym głupim wyzwaniem.

Młodszy chłopak nie miał pojęcia, że taka randka śniła się Louisowi po nocach i była czymś o czego nigdy się nie spodziewał. Szatyn tak bardzo chciałby, żeby nie było to tylko zabawne spotkanie, mające na celu wyśmianie ich zakochanych ślepo znajomych.

Zayn wychodził, jak co roku, z Perrie. Jego dziewczyną jeszcze z czasów podstawówki. W tym roku do grona zajętych chłopaków dołączył także Liam, który zakochał się w dziewczynie z klubu i Niall, któremu w oko wpadła dziewczyna pracująca w miejscowym kinie.

***

-Gotowy? –Zawołał z korytarza Harry. Ubrany był w ciemną koszulę, odsłaniającą jego tatuaże. Louis kochał gdy się tak ubierał, mógł wtedy fantazjować o tym, jak całuje jego obojczyki i cały tors, znacząc każdy rysunek.

-Prawie! –Odpowiedział z sypialni, wciskając się w najciaśniejsze spodnie, jakie znalazł w szafie. Cały czas powtarzał sobie, że to nawet nie jest prawdziwa randka, a Harry to tylko jego przyjaciel, ale mimo wszystko chciał wyglądać jak najlepiej.

-To nasza pierwsza randka, a ty już się spóźniasz skarbie? –Zaśmiał się młodszy. Ewidentnie wczuł się w rolę.

-Gotowy! –Krzyknął Louis, stając w holu. Miał na sobie czarne, obcisłe rurki i biały T-shirt.

-W takim razie zapraszam. –Brunet podał mu rękę i poprowadził do samochodu, zachowując się przy tym wyjątkowo teatralnie.

Kiedy zajęli miejsca w aucie, Harry włączył cicho radio, w którym leciały klasyczne piosenki o miłości.

Przez całą drogę uśmiechał się słodko w stronę szatyna, który nie potrafił powstrzymać rumieńca na swoich policzkach.

Okazało się, że Harry wybrał dla nich uroczą restaurację. Kiedy siadali przy swoim stoliku, odsunął nawet Louisowi krzesło. W sumie wyglądał nawet jakby się denerwował.

***

-Za nas. –Harry wzniósł toast.

-Za nas. –Louis niepewnie obił o siebie dwa kieliszki wina.

To spotkanie naprawdę nie przypominało żartu.

-Dobrze dziś wyglądasz Lou. –Przyznał Brunet, ale dla starszego chłopaka, to było już za wiele.

-Harry-

-Mówię poważnie, okej? Przyjaciele mówią sobie takie rzeczy Louis.

-Dziękuję Hazz, ty też świetnie wyglądasz. –Westchnął, w głębi serca chcąc słyszeć takie słowa codziennie.

Kolacja była pyszna, rozmowa świetnie się kleiła, z resztą jak zawsze, ale coś było nie tak jak zwykle. Oboje to czuli, ale żaden z nich nie potrafił powiedzieć o co chodziło.

***

-Deser?

-Mhm. –Wymruczał, najedzony już, Louis.

Nie zauważył nawet, że kelnerka przyniosła im kawałek ciasta tylko z jednym widelczykiem.

-Masz coś przeciwko jeśli-

-W porządku. –Odparł Louis.

Harry nabrał kawałek czekoladowego deseru i zbliżył go do wąskich ust szatyna. Zlizując wszystko z widelczyka, Louis cały czas patrzył w jego zielone oczy. Ta chwila była wyjątkowa. Zdecydowanie ta randka nie była żartem.

***

Wychodząc z restauracji Harry posłał swój firmowy uśmiech zauroczonej nim kelnerce i zarzucił Louisowi płaszcz na ramionach, po czym sam ubrał swoją kurtkę.

Oboje wypili odrobinę za dużo wina, dlatego teraz szli pod rękę i cały czas cicho się śmiali.

-Louis? –Brunet zatrzymał się. Stał teraz bardzo blisko niższego chłopaka i patrzył mu w oczy.

-Tak, Harry?

-To była najlepsza anty-walentynkowa randka.

-Zgadzam się. –Uśmiechnął się czule szatyn.

Po chwili wpatrywania się w siebie, Louis zauważył, że Harry obserwuje jego usta. Nie wiedział jak to intepretować. Nie miał czasu na przemyślenie tego co chodziło mu po głowie, bo nagle poczuł na sobie malinowe wargi młodszego chłopaka.

Przez chwilę był zbyt oszołomiony by oddać pocałunek, ale potem nie zastanawiając się za bardzo nad tym co robią, zaczął poruszać swoimi ustami naprzeciw tych Harry’ego.

Pocałunek był bardzo delikatny i pełen uczuć. Coś o czym Louis marzył od tak bardzo dawna.

Stali na moście, w rzece odbijały się światła budynków. Oni uwięzieni we własnej bańce, zapomnieli o całym świecie. Tak naprawdę zapomnieli, że przecież to wszystko miał być żart, a oni są przyjaciółmi. Wtedy Harry przerwał pocałunek.

-Lou-Louis, j-ja przeprasza. –Powiedział na wydechu.

-Musimy już wracać. –Powiedział szorstko szatyn.

Chciało mu się płakać. Harry nawet nie wie co z nim właśnie zrobił. Teraz na pewno się w nim nie odkocha, a co gorsza wie, że dla bruneta ten pocałunek wcale nic nie znaczył.

Całą drogę do ich mieszkania przemilczeli, a atmosfera była tak niezręczna i gęsta, że to aż bolało.

***

Od tego czasu nie potrafili już ze sobą rozmawiać. Wstydzili spojrzeć się sobie w oczy. Wszystko było takie skomplikowane.

Mieszkanie razem w takiej atmosferze było wręcz niezdrowe.

Co gorsza ich znajomi, Liam, Zayn i Niall, zaczęli coś podejrzewać.

-Louis co jest między tobą a Hazzą? –Zapytał któregoś wieczoru Niall, kiedy Harry akurat wyszedł do łazienki.

-Nic.

-Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

-Wszystko po staremu.

-Pokłóciliście się?

-Niall daj sobie spokój, nic się nie stało.

-Nie rozmawiacie ze sobą i zachowujecie się jak poparzeni, kiedyś nie mogliście się od siebie odkleić. Nie jestem głupi Tommo. –Naciskał blondyn.

-Nie jesteś głupi? –Odezwał się głęboki głos. Harry wrócił do salonu. On bardziej starał się zachować pozory tego, że rzeczywiście nic się nie zmieniło. Inicjował każdą ich rozmowę, byle by przekonać samego siebie, że całując Louisa, nie spieprzył sprawy tak bardzo.

-O wilku mowa! –Westchnął Niall.

-Rozmawialiście o mnie?

-Nie. -Warknął Louis i wyszedł z pokoju.

***

Tego było za wiele, Harry miał dość. Siedział właśnie w kuchni i przeglądał coś na swoim laptopie, kiedy usłyszał, że Louis już wstał.

-Dzień dobry. –Przywitał się młodszy.

-Mhm. –Mruknął jedynie szatyn.

-Herbaty?

-Sam sobie zrobię.

-Louis.

-Tak?

-Możemy porozmawiać?

-Wcale nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać Styles.

-Mam tego kurwa dosyć. –Harry wstał i odłożył swojego laptopa.

-Słucham?

-Dlaczego po prostu nie powiesz mi, że to było za wiele?

-Masz na myśli?

-Tak, Tak Louis, mam na myśli to, że cię pocałowałem. Myślałem, że ci się podoba, przecież się nie odsunąłeś!

-Naprawdę chcesz o tym rozmawiać? –Westchnął słabo Louis.

-Tak, chcę o tym rozmawiać, chcę wiedzieć ile straciłem.

-Harry-

-Louis i tak nie potrafimy już ze sobą rozmawiać. Przepraszam, że zniszczyłem naszą przyjaźń, ale po prostu nie potrafiłem już dłużej udawać, że nic do ciebie nie czuję. –Oznajmił Harry.

-Co takiego? –Louis nie wierzył w to co właśnie usłyszał.

-Louis nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem, ale ja-ja po prostu w pewnym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że jesteś dla mnie kimś więcej. Przepraszam, że ci to mówię, ale nie sądzę, że nasza przyjaźń mogła by trwać dłużej kiedy nie mogę nie patrzeć na ciebie w ten sposób.

-H-harry-

-W porządku rozumiem, wiesz możemy to jakoś pogodzić, mogę znaleźć inne mieszkanie.

-Harry nie, boże, j-ja, tak bardzo chciałbym z tobą spróbować.

-Co? Mówisz poważnie?

-Tak Chryste, tak! Harry nie odzywałem się bo nie mogłem znieść tego, że ten pocałunek pewnie nic dla ciebie nie znaczył, ale teraz to wszystko jest inne. –Powiedział drżącym głosem. Coraz bardziej zbliżał się do bruneta.

W końcu stali całkiem blisko siebie i uśmiechając się najszerzej jak potrafią, złączyli swoje usta w jeszcze bardziej magicznym, niż poprzedni, pocałunku.


End file.
